


This Is The Only Life For Me

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Runway Walk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius practices his runway walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is The Only Life For Me

One, two, one, two, one, two, twirl at the end and full stop. One, two, one, two, one, two, twirl at the end and full stop.

It goes on and on for what seems like an eternity. It needs to be perfect or else he has failed. Was it forty-two or forty-three steps till the end of the runway? He cannot remember, so he has to start over. Again. For the twenty-third time in the past five hours.

One, two, one, two, one, two, twirl at the end and full stop.

It’s a never-ending cycle. And Lucius Malfoy has no idea how to stop it.


End file.
